


Deleted Scene: Tell Me A Story

by IAmTheAvengers



Series: Deleted Scenes [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fluff, Idk what to tag this with, M/M, Reminiscing, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 5, apocalypse posting, before the apocalypse, jon and martin being cute in the apocalypse, script style, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheAvengers/pseuds/IAmTheAvengers
Summary: Jon asks Martin to tell him a story. Martin obliges.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Deleted Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192676
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Deleted Scene: Tell Me A Story

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I wanted to write some fanfiction hope you're all holding up okay finale is soooooon.

[CLICK]

[WALKING SOUNDS ON MUD]

 **JON** : Tell me a story

 **MARTIN** : What, you want my statement?

 **JON** : No like - tell me an anecdote, something that happened to you before…?

 **MARTIN** : Before all this happened.

[MARTIN SIGHS]

 **MARTIN** : What do you want to hear about?

 **JON** : Something normal? What was your life like before the Magnus Institute?

[MARTIN GIVES A SHORT LAUGH]

MARTIN: Oh, God, it was dull as anything. Depressing too. I spent all my time looking after my mum. Any free time i had was spent in cafe bars for open mic nights.

 **JON** : That sounds...not too bad.

MARTIN: I mean nothing does when you compare it to this fucking apocalypse.

[WALKING SOUNDS CONTINUE]

 **MARTIN** : God, it just goes on doesn't it.

 **JON** : As far as the Eye can see.

[JON CHUCKLES]

 **JON** : That was funny.

 **MARTIN:** No it wasn't.

 **JON** : It was a bit.

[A PAUSE IS FILLED WITH THE SOUNDS OF FEET HITTING PAVEMENT. WALKING CONTINUES]

 **JON** : What did you do in those cafe bars?

 **MARTIN** : Well, there was one I liked to visit, they had a really nice mixture between music and spoken word stuff. I always said I'd perform one day.

 **JON** : Did you?

 **MARTIN** : I didn't. Although someone tried to convince me once. 

**JON** : Oh yeah?

 **MARTIN:** Yeah he was… no you're gonna get jealous.

 **JON** : I don't get jealous!

 **MARTIN:** Yeah you do, every time I mention anyone I've been romantically interested in you go pink.

 **JON** : I-

[MARTIN LAUGHS]

 **MARTIN** : It suits you don't worry.

 **JON** : You're mean.

 **MARTIN** : I'm delightful.

 **JON** : I'm serious though, tell me more about your open mic guy. Was his name Mike? Cos that would be-

 **MARTIN** : His name was Eli.

 **JON** : Oh?

 **MARTIN** : He played guitar. Pretty standard for an open mic night, except he did this gorgeous spoken word over the top. It was, like, a base of guitar-plucking with this really heartfelt spoken word. After he'd played a few times i worked up the courage to tell him that his stuff was really good, and when he asked if I did anything I said I did some poetry, but that i didn't have it on me

 **JON** : Did you?

 **MARTIN** : Of course. You know I always have my little notebook with me.

 **JON** : I saw you scribbling in it earlier 

**MARTIN** : Might even read some to you later if you're lucky

 **JON** : I'd like that

[PAUSE, MARTIN CLEARS HIS THROAT]

 **MARTIN** : Anyway, Eli wanted me to read some poetry, and when I didn't have any to read he encouraged me to write some, there and then. He said he'd write a piece about me and I would do the same. Speed poetry challenge. I didn’t want to be out late but he was so lovely and genuine that I got carried away with the night. We ended up writing a load of haikus that made no sense, and by the time we were done reading through all our poetry, the open mic night was over. So we… we went back to his for a drink, then I left to go back to my mum. She...didn't like to wake up without me in the house.

[MARTIN PAUSES]

 **MARTIN** : I'm not really convinced she liked waking up with me in the house either but that's by the by.

 **JON** : Martin, I'm sorry, she -

 **MARTIN** : No, it's alright.

 **JON** : No it's not .

[CLOTHES RUSTLE, VOICES NOW SOUND MUFFLED]

 **JON** : Nothing's alright at the moment, but I'm glad you still have some good memories from before, and I'm glad I get to have you with me to experience this fucking apocalypse with.

 **MARTIN** : You know, when I used to think about going on a date with you, this isn't what I imagined.

 **JON** : Oh really? I always wanted to take you on a trip of humanity’s horrors.

[CLOTHES RUSTLE, THEIR VOICES ARE CLEAR NOW]

 **MARTIN** : Shut up, let's keep moving. Your turn to tell a story. And it better not involve any creepiness.

[CLICK]

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Lmk if you have any good prompt lists I wanna write more of these fools before they die or w/e
> 
> Thank you to bannedthingy for beta'ing, you are the Martin to my Jon owo


End file.
